finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Shinra (Final Fantasy X-2)
Shinra (シンラ, Shinra) is a young Al Bhed boy who serves aboard the Celsius in Final Fantasy X-2. A technical prodigy, he designed the Garment Grid system, the CommSphere communicators, and helps decode the various spheres the Gullwings locate throughout the course of the game. He also designs a special display sphere for Yuna's concert in Chapter 4. He is voiced by Akeno Watanabe in the Japanese version and Pamela Adlon in the English-speaking versions. Although Shinra is very intelligent and knows it (among his voicefiles when greeting Yuna on the bridge is the soundfile "I know...everything"), he is still very much a child and can often be heard singing the Gullwings' theme song. When faced with a conundrum the others expect him to be able to solve, he retorts with: "I don't know, I'm just a kid!" Also, he cuddles up to Yuna before she departs for the Farplane, like a child saying goodbye to his mother or elder sister. The Shinras Shinra, along with Rin,Chapter 4 (alternate ending to Rin's Investigation): Rin: If word got out that machina pose a danger, people would fear them and stop using them. / Paine: So Yevon's not alone in sweeping things under the rug. / Rin: I firmly believe that machina are an indispensable part of Spira's development. Even if there is another incident, I intend to conceal the evidence. / Yuna: You really think people will follow you that way? / Rin: I am not alone in my thinking. We are researching ways to extract the vast energy that sleeps in Spira, and use it to power machina. / Paine: You're a jackass. / Rin: I will take that as a compliment has developed an interest into the Farplane and its potential as an energy source, a clue that the creators of X-2 added to link him to the Shinra Electric Power Company in Final Fantasy VII.Chapter 4 and 5, Final Fantasy X-2 Edited by In Series Crossovers, Final Fantasy CompendiumShinra: "Aha..." / Yuna: "What are you looking at?" / Shinra: "Farplane data. The more I study it, the more fascinating it gets. There's limitless energy swirling around in there." / Yuna: "Limitless energy?" / Shinra: "The life force that flows through our planet...I think. With a little work, we could probably extract the energy in a useable form." / Brother: "Sweet!" Shinra: "Of course, that'd take generations." / Brother: "That's no fun!" / Buddy: "Well, still, it is something worth shooting for." / Yuna: "Think how much Spira would change if we ever got it to work! Maybe one day we could build a city full of light, one that never sleeps!" / Shinra: "No doubt about it." / Yuna: "Just imagine! But I'll never get to see it...will I..." / (Shinra shakes his head, meaning "no") / Brother: "Shinra! Don't make Yuna sad!" / Shinra: "Right. My bad." Rin and Shinra begin working together even before the events of the Last Mission scenario, as mentioned by Rikku in that game.Final Fantasy X-2 Ultimania Translations IGN. Edited by Ryu Kaze Square has displayed more interest in expanding the Final Fantasy story than establishing canon, in their decision to outsource the Ultimania series of game guides, and so canon may default to Ultimania's version of events, but in this case that is not necessary. A Final Fantasy scenario writer has overtly stated he intended Shinra the youth to be directly connected with Shinra the company, elaborating upon the point in an interview with Ultimania Guide staff. "Kazushige Nojima: '...After quitting the Gullwings, Shinra received enormous financial support from Rin, and began trying to use Vegnagun to siphon Mako Energy from the Farplane. But, he is unable to complete the system for utilizing this energy in his generation, and in the future, when traveling to distant planets becomes possible, the Shin-Ra Company is founded on another world, or something like that....... That would happen about 1000 years after this story, I think.'"Final Fantasy X-2 Ultimania Interview with FFX-2 creators, Page 723. Final Fantasy ForumsUltimania & Ultimania Omega GameFaqs Boards The discussion also turned to the intended similarity between the establishing shot of the Bevelle Underground and the opening shot of Midgar in FFVII. Shinra's List Shinra offers the reward of the excellent Garment Grid The End for the completing the optional activity of recording visual data of the applicable monsters in the game in their Oversoul states. Once enemies have been encountered in Oversoul state, they are listed in red in Shinra's enemy database; however, he only lists enemy statistics for regular enemies. Strongest Shinra In ''Final Fantasy X-2 International + Last Mission, while using an Ultima Weapon that he later upgraded into an Omega Weapon as part of his researching the Farplane's energy, Shinra is consumed in the Fiend's pyreflies and is transformed into the Strongest Shinra. The story behind it is that Shinra tried to manufacture the dark energy in the Farplane, and was possessed by the Omega Weapon. When defeated, Shinra apparently returns to normal. Production *Like many character models in Final Fantasy X-2, Shinra is recycled from a completely unrelated NPC from Final Fantasy X. Citations de:Shinra (FFX-2) Thể_loại:Nhân vật không điều khiển được trong Final Fantasy X-2 Thể_loại:Al Bhed